Les Découvertes
by MidnightBlueMoonDark
Summary: Période d'avant-guerre. Deux adolescents en fuite qui se découvre et commence a s'aimer, un enfant caché qui recherche son passé et un bonheur retrouvé mais dissimuler aux yeux de tous, rien n'est acquis, et tout le monde apprends a ne pas dire jamais
1. Présentation

Salut chers lecteurs de mon coeur :D !

Aujourd'hui, je ne vous poste pas un OS, ni une fanfiction,

Mais plutôt la présentation de ma fanfictions "Les découvertes"

Juste pour vous mettre un peu l'eau à la bouche quoi ;)

_**Résumé**_ : Période d'avant-guerre. Deux adolescents en fuite qui se découvre et commence a s'aimer, un enfant caché qui recherche son passé et un bonheur retrouvé mais dissimuler aux yeux de tous, rien n'est acquis, et tout le monde apprends a ne pas dire « jamais » mais bientôt la guerre arriveras...

_**Extraits d'attentes : **_

« Hermione..je..je suis tomber amoureux de toi. »Chapitre 1 - Les Nouveaux

« Après être revenus de France, Viktor c'était inscris à Poudlard et était rentré chez lui le reste des vacances » Chapitre 1 - Les Nouveaux [Et oui le retour du grand VIKTOR KRUM]

« Ça compensais avec ce qu'il ressentais. » Chapitre 1 – Les Nouveaux

« l avait été surpris et Hermione avait été jalouse » Chapitre 1 – Les Nouveaux

« Luna ! Luna ! Ma chérie Luna ! »Chapitre 1 – Les Nouveaux

**« **SERDAIGLE » Chapitre 1 – Les Nouveaux

« Voici Louis Vento... » Chapitre 1 – Les Nouveaux

« moi aussi j'aimerais bien être amoureux, je suis un homme qui doit avoir des sentiments non ? » Chapitre 1 – Les Nouveaux

« je changerais pour elle. » Chapitre 1 – Les Nouveaux

« En ce moment j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.. » Chapitre 2 - Une porte qui s'ouvre sur un Dragon désespéré...

« **Je sens que je vais m'amuser** pensa Rogue pour lui-même. » Chapitre 2 - Une porte qui s'ouvre sur un Dragon désespéré...

« Hé bien, toi tu as bien une idée.. Tu as toujours des idées ! » Chapitre 2 - Une porte qui s'ouvre sur un Dragon désespéré...

« Mais comme vous l'aurez devinée, le thème c'est... » Chapitre 2 - Une porte qui s'ouvre sur un Dragon désespéré... [Vous ne croyiez pas quand même que j'allais vous dire le thème ;)]

« il apprécierais d'être à la place de Krum, il l'a veux.. » Chapitre 2 - Une porte qui s'ouvre sur un Dragon désespéré...

« Bref, ferme la bouche Granger tu pourrais gober les mouches.. » Chapitre 2 - Une porte qui s'ouvre sur un Dragon désespéré...

« il tenait au courant du classement des MBG » Chapitre 2 - Une porte qui s'ouvre sur un Dragon désespéré...

« j'y vais avec quelqu'un, que jusqu'à ce soir je nommerais « Invité Mystère » » Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« J'espère que ça suffira.. » Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« elle se laissa aller entre les mains du coiffeur qui lui promettait une coiffure fabuleuse. » Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« Ginny et Hermione étaient estomaquées » Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« à la semelle rouge, des Loutoubin »Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« et pour la première fois on vit le serpentard perdre son maque d'impassibilité le temps d'une soirée » Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« Les musiques moldus sont les meilleures » Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« _RDV à la salle sur demande dans 10 minutes, _

_il faut que tu saches certaines choses.. » _Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« Mais quel intérêt tu trouve à me dire ça ? »Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« Bien sur, ce seras un très beau cadeau. » Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« Le rire des Mangemorts disait-on.. » Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« _L.M » _Chapitre 3 - Les boutiques, le bal et les discussions

« Au fait, vous connaissez pas une Narcissa Black ? Et une Lylia MacGlen ? » Chapitre 4 – Discussion, neutralisation, fuite.

« T'a mis Granger et la Belette au courant ? » Chapitre 4 – Discussion, neutralisation, fuite.

« C'était elle qui mettait tout les plan au points, elle qui était la tête du Trio et on l'a traitait comme une enfant ! » Chapitre 4 – Discussion, neutralisation, fuite.

« On dirait un remake de Star Wars. » Chapitre 4 – Discussion, neutralisation, fuite.

« Hermione flanait dans le parc de Poudlard, la tête rempli de doutes, le coeur lourd de tristesse. » Chapitre 4 – Discussion, neutralisation, fuite.

« **Alors l'affrontement, c'est ici, maintenant ?** Se demanda Hermione. »Chapitre 4 – Discussion, neutralisation, fuite.

« sa voix était aussi glacée que la neige qui tombais à présent sur le parc de Poudlard. »Chapitre 4 – Discussion, neutralisation, fuite.

Et voilà quelques citations, j'entame donc le chapitre 5.. !

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas ! :D_

_Bisous ! MBMD↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓_

_Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews_

•↓↓↓↓•↓


	2. Chap 1: Les nouveaux

_Voilà,_

_Après la présentation pleine d'extraits de tout les chapitres confondues,_

_voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Il peut paraître niais, mais c'est parce que l'histoire va évoluer au fur et à mesure._

_Laissez des reviews, j'en ai besoins pour avancer et vous satisfaire au mieux possible. _

**_Ce n'est qu'une reprise de J.K ROWLING, donc seulement l'histoire et le personnage de Louis est à moi._**

* * *

Les découvertes

Chapitre 1 : Les nouveaux

« Viktor Krum est de retour ! » Cette phrase était criée partout dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Bien sûr, Hermione était au courant de son retour, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bas de la France pendant l'été. Ils avaient été gênés de se recroiser après tout ce qui c'était passer entre eux en 4e année, puis ils s'étaient racontés leurs vies, leurs joies, leurs peines... Alors, ils avaient sympathisés et avaient beaucoup traînés ensemble, et maintenant l'amour les unissait. Hermione avait été bouleversée au moment où Viktor lui avait fait part de ses sentiments…

FLASH-BACK

« Hermione ?! »  
« Oui Viktor ? »  
« Suis-moi s'il te plaît ! »  
« J'arrive. »  
Il m'avait emmenée à la plage et nous avions regardé le coucher de soleil ensemble, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.  
« Hermione...je...je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'aime sentir ton parfum, te voir rigoler, sourire, voir tes yeux noisettes pétiller, te voir pleine de vie, toucher ta peau qui sent la pêche… J'aime tout chez toi. »  
« Viktor... Je- »  
Je n'eu même pas le temps de lui dire ce que je ressentais, qu'il m'attrapait les lèvres. Je répondis au baiser qui scella notre amour. Il m'emmena alors dans des rochers près de la mer et nous regardâmes les étoiles ensemble main dans la main.  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
Après être revenu de France, Viktor s'était inscrit à Poudlard et était rentré chez lui le reste des vacances. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait passé les siennes au Terrier en compagnie des Weasley et d'Harry. Un jour, elle annonça à ses trois meilleurs amis sa relation avec Krum…

FLASH-BACK

Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de Ginny, tous les quatre assis sur le lit.  
« Alors 'Mione, c'était quoi ce truc si important que t'avais à nous dire, hein ? »  
« Ron, doucement, laisse-moi parler.. Voilà, lorsque j'étais en vacances dans le bas de la France, j'ai… rencontré quelqu'un… »  
« On le connait ? » Demanda Ginny impatiente.  
« Oui… Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, il était dans le même hôtel que moi… On a discuté de nos vies respectives, on a sympathisé, et on s'est redécouvert... On sort ensemble... C'est ... Viktor, Viktor Krum... »  
« QUOI ?! » crièrent ensemble les trois amis qui se tenaient en face d'Hermione.  
« Viktor Krum ? Tu es sûre ? Mais comment va durer votre relation... avec la distance tout ça... ? » S'enquit la jeune Weasley, la bombardant de questions.  
« Il est inscrit à Poudlard, il arrivera trois jours après la rentrée… »  
« Par Merlin, si j'avais su qu'un jour… Aarf ! » Soufflait Ron  
« Eh bien, je te souhaite du bonheur 'Mione… Je te trouve rayonnante ! »  
« Merci Harry… »  
Ron restait profondément choqué car il avait toujours eu un (petit serait un euphémisme) gros faible pour Hermione, mais il n'avait jamais tenté sa chance…  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
Tandis qu'Hermione sortait de la salle des Gryffondors, elle vit une silhouette à la carrure imposante, carrée et très grande... c'était Viktor, il arriva et pris Hermione dans ses bras, elle paraissait frêle car elle était beaucoup moins imposante que lui…  
Viktor faisait 1,90m pour 80kg. Il était carré d'épaule et était musclé à souhait. Brun aux yeux verts et au sourire charmeur.

Hermione avait beaucoup changé, elle avait refait sa garde-robe pendant l'été, avait réussi à dompter un peu ses cheveux mais ceux-ci restaient sauvages ressemblant à une lionne ; des courbes féminines étaient apparues sous les robes de sorcière. En tenue moldue, elle n'apparaissait plus avec de grand pulls trop longs et des jeans trop courts avec des baskets de basse qualité, maintenant elle abordait plus les jeans serrés qui faisaient ressortir un peu sa taille, des débardeurs de couleurs vives avec un décolleté élégant mais pas vulgaire, et des chaussures à talons ou des Adiras montantes ou basses selon ses humeurs, parce que oui, les parents d'Hermione étaient riches, mais elle restait simple.

Krum déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.  
« On va manger ma puce ? »  
« D'accord ! Tu serais capable de te repérer ici depuis que tu et parti ? »  
« Je pense que oui, et puis je ne risque pas de me perdre, avec la meilleure guide de Poudlard ! »  
Hermione rougit à se compliments et l'entraîna dans la grande salle.

PDV DRAGO.  
A ma droite, Pansy et Millicent déblatéraient sur les ragots de tout Poudlard. A ma gauche, Blase et Théo faisaient des paris pour savoir si le retour de Krum était vrai ou pas. Alors je mangeais, mais très peu… Mon père était mort, je devais revivre après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, mais il me manquait quelque chose. J'étais donc d'humeur maussade, tout le temps.

Je regardais droit devant moi, la table des Gryffondors… Qu'est-ce que je les haissais ceux-là ! Puis un silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle: Potty et Weaslaid tournèrent la tête vers la droite, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, et je me décidais alors à tourner la tête et ce que je vis me fit blêmir..

Granger et Krum, main dans la main, elle riant aux éclats, et Krum lui souriant d'un sourire franc. A ce moment-là, il se pencha vers elle, lui attrapa le menton avec douceur et l'encercla de son autre bras. Elle passa les bras autour de sa nuque et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et regagnèrent leurs places respectives avec un grand sourire. Tout le monde en fut bouche bée. Moi le premier. Mais c'était quoi ça ? Bon dieu, ils étaient obligés d'étaler leur amour comme ça ?! Alors que tout le monde se remettait du choc, les professeurs se mirent à applaudir et les élèves suivirent. Je regardais Krum, il souriait avec fierté.

Blaise donna 5 Gallions à Théodore qui souriait, vainqueur. Les applaudissements cessèrent et toute la salle se remit à manger, mais cette fois-ci l'on entendait des chuchotement qui parlaient du nouveau couple. Beurk. Cette sang-de-bourbe me dégoutait ! Pansy et Millicent continuaient à discuter…  
« Beurk ! Comment ce beau gosse peut poser ses lèvres sur ceux d'une sang-de-bourbe ? C'est dégoutant... »  
« Oui répugnant »  
PDV Harry  
« Voici vos appartements Miss Chang et Mr Potter. Vous effectuerez les rondes de nuit tous les deux, choisirez un soir pour chaque groupe de préfets, vous inclus. De plus, vous aurez à gérer les plannings des autres préfets, faire régner l'ordre et l'intégrité dans ce château. Maintenant il se fait tard, alors faites une ronde et ne tardez pas à vous coucher » leur conseilla McGonagall.  
En effet, Harry et Cho avaient été nommés préfets-en-chef. Il avait été surpris et Hermione en avait été jalouse. Il ne comprenait pas le choix de Dumbledore, mais le vieux directeur avait tout de suite éclairé sa lanterne...

FLASH-BACK  
« Chocogrenouilles » prononça Harry d'une voie forte et claire. La porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Le Survivant était un des seuls à connaître le mot de passe. Le bureau en question était chaleureux et grand. Tout comme Albus. Chaque coin de cette salle honorait une maison: celle des Serpentard avec le tableau de leur fondateur Salazard, une tapisserie à leurs couleurs : vert et argent. Seuls les couleurs et les tableaux étaient différents. Gryffondor était cependant dans un coin un peu plus lumineux que les autres, Dumbledore étant un Gryffondor. Ceci expliquait beaucoup e choses... Une vitrine en argent où étaient posés des trophées pouvait être notamment aperçue  
« Mon bureau vous plait Harry ? »  
« Oui monsieur, c'est un très beau bureau… »  
« Certes, mais je me doute que tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de mon bureau ? » Dumbledore fixait Harry un sourcil levé…  
« Non, en effet professeur. Je viens vous demander la raison de m'avoir mis au poste de préfet-en-chef… Avec Voldemort et tout ça... Je ne sais pas si ce poste m'est vraiment adapté… »  
« Bien sûr que si Harry, vous êtes jeunes, et même par les temps qui courent, vous avez besoin de vous détendre et de vous amuser ! Préparer un bal... C'est plutôt marrant non ? » Le vieux directeur avait manifestement trouvé que ce poste lui irait bien, et il rajouta:  
« De plus Harry, les appartements de préfets-en-chef sont très surveillés et très sécurisés. Et Miss Chang a l'air heureuse que son homologue soit « Le Survivant ». Elle sera indulgente quant à vos absences ne vous en inquiétez pas. »  
« Oui professeur, vous avez sans doute raison. »  
Harry préféra abandonner cette discussion car Dumbeldore était très borné…  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
En sortant du bureau du directeur, Harry fila directement vers la Grande Salle, il allait retrouver ses amis qui devaient déjà être là-bas...

PDV Seamus  
« Luna ! Luna ! Ma chérie Luna ! »  
« Oui, pardon Seamus. Que disais-tu ? »  
Cette fille, cette magnifique et superbe blonde aux yeux doux et rêveurs, m'étonnait toujours. Elle... était indescriptible. Rêveuse, douce, quelque peu excentrique parfois. Et moi, moi je bavais littéralement devant elle. J'étais sûr qu'elle était mon âme sœur. Je n'étais plus le gamin qui faisait tout exploser, elle m'avait changé. J'étais un homme épanoui, heureux et bien portant. Je l'aimais, voilà c'était ça ! Moi, Seamus Finnigan, aimait désespérément et inexorablement Luna Lovegood.  
« Seamus reviens avec nous ! »  
« Ouais Harry, tu disais quoi déjà ? »  
« Je disais qu'il va bientôt être temps qu'on reprenne le Quidditch et je me demandais si tu voulais postuler... »  
« Bah oui je postule comme tous les ans mon vieux ! »  
Harry, il m'a fallu du temps pour le cerner, mais en tant que Gryffondor, c'était normal qu'on soit potes !  
« Ouais et moi je postule comme gardien les gars ! Scroutch... Scroutch »  
« Ron ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! On le sait de toute façon, t'es notre meilleur gardien ! »  
« Ca tu l'as dit ! » Balança Harry d'un air amusé en voyant Ron avaler des quantités monstrueuses de nourriture.  
« Ma Luna, allons à la Salle sur Demande se soir ? T'es d'accord ? » Lui proposais-je  
« Bien évidemment mon chéri, si tu le désires alors je te suivrais. »  
Ha... Luna... Elle était si merveilleuse !

PDV Ginny.  
C'était le retour à Poudlard, enfin, cette convivialité m'avait tant manquée ! Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à faire son discours comme tous les ans. Lui aussi avait bien vieilli et les rides avaient attaqué son visage, creusé des sillons au niveau de son front, et à la commissure de ses lèvres. J'étais choquée qu'Hermione sorte avec Viktor... Même s'ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble en 4e année. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour elle puisse retomber avec... Elle lui écrivait souvent et il lui répondait sans perdre de temps, mais depuis un moment ils s'étaient perdus de vue, alors c'était une sacré chance qu'ils se soient retrouvés ensemble cet été. C'était même un peu louche, mais s'ils s'aimaient, alors c'était une grande bénédiction des Dieux !

Harry et Ron parlaient toujours Quidditch quand ils me demandèrent si je postulais pour être dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
« Bah oui ! Je suis une fille mais j'adore le Quidditch ! » Répondis-je avec entrain.  
Les gars acquiescèrent.  
« Tenez, regardez Dumbledore va nous faire son discours. »  
En effet, j'avais su que notre vieux directeur n'avait pas fait son discours le premier soir car nous attendions deux élèves assez particuliers, mais nous n'avions pu en savoir plus…

PDV Harry  
Dumbledore fit taire la salle d'une voix forte et autoritaire que je n'entendais que lorsqu'il décidait d'un choix sans appel ou quand il voulait faire taire une assemblée. La salle se tut au son de cette voix si connue. Dumbledore, ou celui que je considérais comme mon grand-père entama son discours debout, devant le pupitre orné d'un aigle.  
« Mes chères élèves, cette année, en plus des premières années, il y aura deux nouveaux élèves. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas prononcé mon discours plus tôt. Bien, commençons la répartition de ces deux élèves ! Je vous présente, mais vous le connaissez tous, Viktor Krum, qui nous vient de Durmstrang. Il a décidé de quitter son école pour Poudlard... »

Bien sûr moi, Ron, et Gin' avions été prévenus par Hermione. La foule acclama le nouveau venu: les filles étaient folles d'admiration et d'envie mais elles regardaient Hermione avec un air courroucé; quant aux garçons, ils pâlissaient devant Viktor en voyant leur chance avec les filles s'envoler quand elles voyaient celui-ci.

« … Viktor, va te placer sur le tabouret, nous te placerons le choixpeau sur la tête.. »  
Le dénommé se plaça sur le tabouret et le choixpeau commença à murmurer dans sa barbe en lisant dans l'esprit de Viktor..  
« Bien bien, mmm... tu as l'esprit d'un Serpentard... Mais tu souhaites aller n'importe où, sauf dans celui-là, et puis tu tiens bien de la maison de.. SERDAIGLE ! »  
Dumbledore continua son discours et Viktor alla se placer dans les Serdaigle, en regardant Hermione.

PDV Narratif  
« … Bien merci Viktor et bonne chance. Accueillons un deuxième élève, que vous ne connaissez, puisqu'il nous arrive tout droit d'Italie ! Voici Louis Vento... »  
Notre Italien était brun, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, coiffés en brosse avec du gel, les yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que l'océan, de grande carrure (environ 1.85m) et musclé. Bronzé grâce au soleil d'Italie, il dégageait une aura très spéciale, unique: un mélange de charisme, d'incertitude, de peur et d'esprit chaleureux. Il était vêtu d'un costard noir, mais son port d'un t-shirt blanc simple rappelait la décontraction. Une barbe de trois jours formait un collier sur sa mâchoire, mais le reste de ses joues était rasé de près.  
Il s'avança sur l'estrade et embrassa la foule du regard. Tout le monde resta perplexe... Les filles durent admettre qu'il était beau, et les gars encore une fois virent leurs espoirs de petite-amie s'envoler.  
Dumbledore reprit :  
« Bien, Louis va t'asseoir comme Mr. Krum l'a fait avant toi.. »  
Il s'avança jusqu'au tabouret avec une démarche féline, et s'y assit avec grâce.  
Le chapeau recommença à lire un nouvel esprit « Tiens, tiens, alors ça, si je m'y attendais ! Ho par Merlin, il en faudra du courage pour découvrir qui sont ses parents... Bien le courage l'emporte quoiqu'entre Serpentard et l'autre le choix est dur… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Ginny rougit quand il s'assit auprès d'elle. Tous les Gryffondors lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Louis avait l'air d'être bien entouré. Il se plaisait apparemment dans cette maison. Chacun se présenta tour à tour. Alors il commença à parler de l'Italie, du football, du monde sorcier et moldu italien et tous les rouge et or posèrent des questions.

PDV Louis.  
C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Cette école avec son fonctionnement de maisons, sentait tout de suite la convivialité que dégageait la maison Gryffondor. Mais je ne devais pas m'écarter de mon premier et plus important objectif. La petite rousse avait l'air sympa… Elle avait une bonne bande d'amis, moi je n'étais qu'un grand solitaire. Mais plus maintenant, je comptais effectuer ce pour quoi j'étais là, et puis si je m'entendais bien avec les autres, je resterais en Angleterre. Mais pour l'instant, je ne tirais pas de plan sur la comète, et me concentrais. Le blond peroxydé au loin, me regardait vraiment bizarrement…  
« C'est qui le mec blond là-bas ? Demandais-je »  
Ils se regardèrent en se jetant des coups d'œil amusés. Hermione se décida enfin à me répondre.  
« Bah c'est Malfoy, Drago Malefoy. Il a une sacrée réputation auprès des filles, c'est un sang-pur, et un salaud. Un futur mangemort qui plus est, mais je me fais toujours une joie de le casser. Il nous insulte depuis six ans, et si tu veux mon avis, ça n'est pas près de changer... »  
C'est alors que je me rendis compte que tous mes amis, (ou du moins futurs amis je l'espère) étaient en train de le fixer.  
« Ginny ! Ne le regarde pas comme ça ! Tu lui donnes satisfaction là! »  
« Mais il est beau, même si je préfère Zabini... »Bava Ginny.  
« Ha ces gars-là, j'en ferais qu'une bouché ! » Répliqua Parvati  
« Donc, t'approche pas trop d'eux... Enfin, je te dis ça en conseil d'amis… »  
Hermione ! Elle avait dit « conseil d'amis » ! Ça voulait dire amis-amis ? Moi qui avais toujours été seul jusqu'à présent, voilà qui allait changer !  
« Hum, oui j'en tiendrais compte ! »  
« Dis-moi Louis. .. Tu es de quel... sang...? » Demanda Harry tout gêné.

« Heu mon père est un sang-mêlé, et ma mère une sang pur… Donc sang-mêlé, je pense. »  
« Oui, c'est mieux pour toi, déjà ça va t'éviter les remarques de Malfoy. »  
« Oui… »  
« Et tes parents sont venus avec toi, ici ? Il paraitrait que les Italiennes et les Italiens sont canons ! »  
« Hum... Nan... Enfin oui... C'est compliqué. »  
« Ha d'accord »coupa Hermione sentant ma gêne.  
Ils étaient vraiment sympas, et je devais avouer que je trouvais Ginny très belle...  
PDV Hermione.  
Louis était vraiment très gentil, et très beau je devais le reconnaître. Il allait faire du tort à Malefoy et Zabini. Il avait l'air de bien plaire à Ginny. Et lui, il la dévorait du regard ! Quelque chose entre eux pour bientôt ? Possible, possible…  
Je rejoignis mon amoureux, et nous montâmes ensemble le sourire aux lèvres. Nous dormions ensemble depuis quelques temps, mais nous n'étions pas plus allés loin… Je n'étais pas prête. Mais j'aimais bien me réveiller avec lui, sentir ses muscles et ses baisers... Ça me faisait toujours frémir. Malefoy arriva devant nous en nous barrant le passage, comme une ombre au tableau celui-là...  
« Oui Malefoy, je peux t'aider ? » Entamais-je la conversation d'un air las.  
« Nan j'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, je suis venue voir Kreeeeeuuuuhm » dit-il en imitant son accent.  
« Oui Malefoy, je t'écoute. »  
« Je suis venu te prévenir que tu n'as pas intérêt à me voler ma réputation auprès des filles, et Granger, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi ! Quand Krum-Krumy te plaquera je serais là pour t'enfoncer ! » Dit-il avec un sourire malfoyen

« Ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy, je ne te volerais pas tes greluches, et je ne plaquerais pas Hermione. »  
« Tu es rassuré maintenant? Est-ce que tu peux retourner avec face de pékinois ? Tu pollues mon bonheur. »  
« Mais je suis là pour ça Granger » répliqua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.  
Il repartit d'un pas assuré avec ces deux gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient au passage, aussi bêtes que leurs pieds. Trainer avec des imbéciles pareils, je ne savais pas comment il faisait. Nous remontâmes à la Salle sur Demande et demandâmes une chambre confortable. Et comme tous les soirs, nous nous mîmes en pyjama et nous couchâmes.

Pensées de Drago

« Merde, merde, merde, elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse Granger, on aurait dit que rien ne n'aurait pu l'atteindre. C'est fou comme l'amour change les gens ! Elle était rayonnante, sexy depuis qu'elle a refait sa garde-robe, ni provocante ni aguicheuse comme toutes ces trainées, mais pas cachée dans ses grands pulls longs comme avant... MERDE ! J'était en train de penser que Granger était sexy ! Mon dieu je suis descendu bien bas, même si je sais reconnaître un canon quand j'en vois un, et là, c'était le cas. N'empêche que Krumy la rend vraiment heureuse et amoureuse, moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé être amoureux. Je suisr un homme qui devrait avoir des sentiments non ? Mais je suis un Malefoy et les Malefoy sont dénués de sentiments amoureux et de bonheur... Y en a qui ont de la chance quand même, mais pas moi... Et puis cette foutu marque des ténèbres qui approchait, mais moi je n'avais pas envie d'être un mangemort ! Je ne suis pas comme sa, non moi je voulais faire mes propres choix, je ne voulais pas, rien que d'y penser, ça me fait trembler, mais il y a ma mère, je dois la sauver des griffes de mon père. Mais j'aimerais qu'on me sorte de cette merde! Je voudrais vivre loin et heureux. J'ai commis des choses qui feraient frémir n'importe qui, mais je ne veux pas recommencer, c'était horrible, et mon personnage froid n'est qu'une illusion. Moi, Drago Malefoy, refuserai cette marque, et changerai pour qu'elle me voie, pour elle. »


	3. Chap 2 : Une porte qui s

Chapitre 2: Une porte qui s'ouvre sur un Dragon désespéré...

Le château se réveillait en douceur...  
« Bonjour mon amour » murmura Hermione à Viktor, qui pour toute réponse lui sourit.  
Alors que d'autres commençaient à se presser...  
« Cho ! Ça fait vingt ans que tu es là-dedans ! » Hurlait Harry devant la porte de la salle de bain.  
D'autres encore, commençaient mal leur journée...  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?! Casses-toi ! »  
« Mais Dra… »  
« NON STOP ! Tu connais ma réputation ! C'était le coup d'une nuit donc DEGAGE ! » Cria  
Drago à une 6e année de Poufsouffle.

PDV Hermione.  
Je le regardais, m'étirais et sortis du lit. Je n'étais pas du tout sexy en pyjama trop grand. Regardant encore mon amoureux, qui lui me dévorait du regard, je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.  
Je m'observais dans le miroir, commençais à lisser mes cheveux épais, m'habillais et attendais Viktor. Il me rejoignit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle. Je m'installais avec Harry et Ron à ma table, ce dernier mangeant comme un porc, s'empiffrant pour quatre. Harry mangeait comme un ado de son âge, c'est-à-dire deux fois plus que moi. Depuis peu Viktor avait l'air distant, étrange vu que je lui confiais pleins de trucs... J'avais un mauvais pressentiment en ce moment…  
« Salut ! Lança Louis. Je l'aimais bien moi ce nouveau… »  
« Hey salut ! Ça va ? T'as bien dormi ? T'aime bien ta chambre ? T'as réussi à t'intégrer ? Tu t'es fait des potes ? »  
« Hermione ! Ne le bombarde pas de questions comme ça dès le matin ! »  
« Désolée Louis… » Dis-je gênée.  
« Salut Harry ! C'est pas grave Hermione, alors, oui ça va, oui j'ai bien dormi, oui j'aime bien ma chambre, et tu sais je suis un gars assez solitaire, mais oui j'ai quand même réussi à me faire des amis ! »  
« Ha d'accord, répondis-je soulagée. Ginny arrive ! »  
Je vis la petite rousse arriver et rougir en baissant les yeux à la vue de Louis, celui-ci affichant un sourire béat en la voyant. Louche…  
« Salut ! » Dit Gin'  
« Bonjour Ginny, il fait chaud ce matin, hein? Répondis-je malicieusement, et elle devint encore plus rouge de honte -enfin si seulement c'était possible- »  
Elle dû me trouver bizarre car j'affichais un grand sourire avec toutes dents dehors !  
« Heu… tu trouves... ? »  
« Oui, d'ailleurs allons faire un tour dans le parc, tu dois avoir des choses à me dire ! »  
Les gars avaient écouté notre échange mais n'avaient rien capté, tant mieux... me dis-je. Je mangeais face à Ginny en vitesse, et enfin terminé nous allâmes dehors.

Arrivées dans le parc je regardais Ginny avec insistance  
« Par Merlin Hermione arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Tu l'aimes bien Louis ? »  
« Oui assez, il est sympa »  
« Mmh... T'es sûre qu'il y a pas plus ? »

« Allez, j'ai bien vu que tu rougissais quand tu le voyais ! »  
« Eh bien oui, mais je ne le connais presque pas, et puis lui... »

« Tu apprendras à le connaître, et lui aussi rougis quand il te voit. »  
« Oui… »  
« Je dois y aller j'ai cours de potion. A plus ! »

J'arrivais dans le couloir, Harry et Ron étaient déjà là, et bien sûr, ils discutaient de leur sujet préféré : Le Quidditch ! Ils se turent quand ils me virent. Ils savaient que je haïssais ce sport, mais je les encourageais quand même. Rogue se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte et affichait son sourire narquois. Nous avions évidemment cour en commun avec les Serpentards, ça allait être chaud.  
« Entrez, postez-vous dans le fond de la classe, cette année, je fais les binômes ! »  
Des soupirs venant des deux maisons se firent entendre.  
« Je sens que je vais m'amuser » pensa Rogue.  
Il commença à énumérer les binômes, les plaçant en partant du fond, et se rapprochant peu à peu de son bureau.  
« Zabini/Potter ; Weasley/Bulstrode ; Parkinson/Finnigan... »

Il appela chaque élève, jusqu'à la fin ou il annonça, avec son sourire en coin..  
« Granger/Malfoy ! »  
« Par Merlin, pas lui/elle ! Il l'a fait exprès! » Pensèrent en même temps le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Et comme par hasard, ils étaient placés juste devant son bureau ! Le cours se déroula sans accrocs, le mystérieux Serpentard regardait en coin la belle Gryffondor, mais elle l'ignorait totalement. Ils ne communiquèrent entre eux que par nécessité du devoir de potion. Quand la fin du cours sonna, les deux allèrent voir leurs amis avec empressement.

« Alors ce cours avec Malfoy ? »  
«J'ai décidé de l'ignorer ! Et toi avec face de Bouledogue ? »  
Ron grogna à ma question. Harry paraissait en état de choc.  
« Harry ? Ça va Harry ? » M'inquiétais-je  
« Zabini... veut me parler gentiment dans la Salle sur Demande. A propos d'un sujet grave... »  
« Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas y aller quand même ! » Explosa Ron.  
« Bah je pense que si. Tu sais que je suis capable de me défendre en cas de besoin ! »  
« Mais quand ? » Demandais-je soucieuse  
« Je ne sais pas, il doit me donner plus de précisions plus tard. »  
Je rejoignis mon amoureux, et le tirai vers mes amis. Le cours d'après était en commun avec les Serpentards et les Serdaigles: Histoire de la Magie. Je m'installais près de mon copain, Malfoy nous regardant rire et tenir nos mains bizarrement. Comme si… Nan ça ne se pouvait pas ! Un Malfoy n'était pas jaloux, mais démuni de sentiments..

La matinée passa, et tous les élèves allèrent en cours, tous sauf deux. Ils en furent dispensés pour cause de devoir de Préfet-en-chef !  
« Bon Harry ! Remue-toi ! T'as une idée ? On est dessus depuis la fin du cours de potion et on n'a pas avancé !  
« Mais Cho ! On a bossé puisqu'il nous manque que le thème de ce bal ! »  
« C'est le plus important ! »  
« Eh bien, toi tu as bien une idée… Tu as toujours des idées ! »  
« Bah non ! Ou peut-être bien que si... »  
« Dis toujours. »  
« « Les gentils avec les méchants ! »  
« Mouais, ce n'est pas trop mal ! »  
« Allez on va voir McGonagall. »  
« Je te suis... »

Harry et Cho se rendirent chez ladite enseignante pour exposer leurs idées...  
« Alors voilà, pour la décoration on coupera la salle en deux parties, une pour les méchants… » commença Cho  
« Tout en rouge et noir... »poursuivit Harry.  
« Et une partie pour les gentils… »  
« Tout en blanc et argentée... »  
« Bien sûr les élèves pourront aller à leur guise dans chaque partie. »  
« Mais comme vous l'aurez deviné, le thème est « Les gentils et les méchants ». »  
« Un gentil et un méchant par couple. Je viens d'avoir une idée ! S'écria Cho. Les élèves de Serpentards devront inviter ceux de Gryffondors, et vice versa. Les élèves de Serdaigles inviteront les Poufsouffles, et pareil pour le contraire ! »  
« NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?! » Hurla Harry.  
« Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée » approuva Mme McGonagall.  
« QUOI ?! »  
« Bien nous feront ceci ! Il faut vous occuper des affiches au plus vite ! »  
« Bien professeur, déclarèrent en chœur les préfets-en-chefs. »

Ils s'en occupèrent le soir même à l'aide de la magie. Le lendemain, toutes les affiches étaient prêtes. Les deux préfets-en-chefs demandèrent aux élèves du journal de Luna, de publier un article pour faire la pub du bal. Ils demandèrent à des volontaires d'afficher les panneaux. Parmi eux se trouvait Louis, qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir aider ses amis et se demandant s'il comptait se rendre au bal...  
Mais dans la journée, des remarques de mécontentements se firent entendre...  
« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi on devrait y aller avec les Gryffis ?! »  
« Le partage de maison Pansy ! »  
« Tu peux parler Zabini ! Bon, moi je vais essayer de me dégoter un beau Gryffondor... »  
« Stop ! On ne veut pas en savoir plus ! » S'écria Blaise.  
« Moi de toute façon les filles tombent à mes pieds, alors... » se vanta Malfoy nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur.  
Puis ils allèrent à leur prochain cours, le Prince des Serpentards se disant qu'il pourrait inviter sa belle lionne... Hermione.  
Il retrouva un peu son sourire à cette pensée, mais le perdit en entrant en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Hermione était assise dans les bras de Viktor le temps que le cours ne commence. Il la chatouillait, la faisant rire aux éclats. Drago se disait qu'il apprécierait d'être à la place de Krum, il la voulait tellement... Le bulgare malgré qu'il soit là physiquement paraissait distant, son esprit ailleurs.  
« Veuillez vous asseoir, le cours commence ! » S'écria Binns.  
Tout le monde prit place. Pour être plus précis, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Hermione, qui d'habitude prenait des notes, n'écouta rien du cours et parla avec Viktor. Malfoy lui, admirait sa dulcinée en essayant de se cacher derrière un livre. Harry qui était assis à côté de Ron discutait Quidditch, Pansy bavait en dévorant Drago du regard, et Lavande et Parvati discutaient en lisant Sorcière Hebdo. Cette scène se déroulait évidemment à tous les cours. Le blond essaya de trouver un moyen d'inviter Hermione au bal, et à la fin du cours il avait trouvé un plan complètement tordu, restant égal à lui-même. Il le mettrait en place dès que possible…

Un jour dans la semaine, avant le bal dans un couloir:

Une fille se heurta à quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. Le garçon qu'elle avait percuté la regarda et lui tendit la main. Elle l'a saisie et se releva. En la soulevant, il constata qu'elle était légère comme une plume. Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre, cherchant à savoir d'où venait cette élan de gentillesse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Sûrement parce qu'il ne la regardait jamais dans les yeux quand il lui parlait. Elle en fut touchée, mais ne fit comme si de rien était. Lui, était nerveux et détestait cette sensation de faiblesse... Mais l'on peut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce qu'il allait faire...  
« Malfoy ! Tu m'as touchée ! Va vite te laver, j'aurais pu te contaminer ! » s'écria la rouge et or en feignant l'horreur.  
« Bah il faudra bien que tu me touches quand on dansera au bal ! » répliqua-t-il, lui en bouchant un coin.  
Elle l'observa avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre.  
« Bref, ferme la bouche Granger tu pourrais gober les mouches. »  
« Malfoy, est-ce que c'est un genre d'invitation au bal un peu tordu que tu viens de me faire? » Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.  
« Non, ce n'est pas une invitation, mais une obligation. Tu es la seule des Gryffis à être digne de moi ! répondit-il avec suffisance, la surprenant encore plus. »  
Elle l'observa attentivement. Il pouvait lire la surprise et l'incertitude dans ses yeux.  
« Bon, alors je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, si je le fais pas tu feras de ma vie un enfer c'est ça ? Ha bah non, tu ne pourras pas, puisque c'en est déjà un à cause de toi » abdiqua-t-elle non sans sarcasme.  
« Granger j'adore ta répartie mais un peu de respect. »  
« Oui seigneur Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. »  
« Je préfère en effet. Allez, je dois y aller, à bientôt Granger chérie ! »  
« Mouais c'est ça. »

Drago jubilait intérieurement ! Il était plus que fière que son plan ai marché comme sur des roulettes ! Il songea alors à ce pauvre Krum...  
**Krumy-Krum va être jaloux et j'adore ça, car elle sera à moi, cette soirée là...**  
Il se permit de laisser échapper un sourire ultra-bright. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et fila prendre un bain dans la Salle Sur Demande.

Hermione quand à elle était profondément choquée d'avoir eu une conversation presque civilisée avec son pire ennemi. De surcroit elle irait au bal avec le garçon le plus prisé de Poudlard ! Elle se retourna, et le vit s'en aller de sa démarche féline, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, fins et soyeux. Il avait une classe à en couper le souffle, toujours habillé de vêtement couteux. Elle avait ouï-dire qu'il était non seulement beau, intelligent, riche, mais aussi très bon dans d'autres domaines…

**Hermione ! Tu penses à Malfoy d'une façon pas catholique du tout là ! En plus il y a Viktor ! Déjà que tu ne donnes pas ton innocence à Viktor, ce n'est surement pas à Malfoy que tu vas la lui donner... même si… NON! STOP! Allons retrouver celui que tu aimes**

Hermione alla retrouver son amoureux, et avec tout le groupe - Harry, Ron, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, DeanThomas, Simus et Luna - se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Evidemment dès qu'ils arrivaient en bande, ça faisait toujours un petit effet: les élèves les regardaient passer comme des Dieux, les filles grognaient en voyant les jeune femmes du groupe, et les gars acclamaient leur compagnons et mataient les belles créatures de la bande. Fallait dire que ça avait aussi du bon d'être dans la bande à Potter. La bande des Serpentards aussi avait leur petit effet - Nott, Zabini, Malfoy, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Crabbe et Goyle, les deux derniers en arrière-plan dans le genre garde du corps - les filles s'arrêtaient de manger pour les mater, et les garçons, eux grognaient car à part Millicent qui était « potable », Pansy était aussi laide qu'un crapaud.

Il existait un groupe de toutes les maisons confondues, qui avait été créé par les filles, les « MBG ». Ce groupe comportait Harry, Drago, Blaise, Viktor, Théodore, Dean Thomas et d'autres, mais il avait aussi perdu un membre : Cédric Diggory. Il en faisait partie autrefois. Toutes les semaines, était ajouté un supplément féminin dans le Chicaneur, destiné aux filles de Poudlard. Il tenait au courant du classement des MBG, et faisait voter les filles, pour savoir si oui ou non ils devaient rajouter un membre, ou au contraire l'enlever. Les garçons de l'école se doutaient bien de quelque chose, mais il leur était interdit de leur faire lire. Et c'est comme cela que l'on obtenait les « MBG » ( Meilleurs Beaux Gosses).

Tous les élèves, professeurs compris, dînèrent dans le rire ou dans le silence, comme d'habitude, puis allèrent se coucher.

* * *

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plut,

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review**_, parce que c'est **dur** pour les auteurs quand on a pas de _soutien_...

L'histoire va évoluer _peu à peu_, alors si elle peut vous paraître niaise **pour le moment**, _**ça changeras vers le chapitre 4.**_

Bisous, bisous. MBMD :)


	4. Chap 3 : Bal, boutiques et discussions

**_Ce n'est qu'une reprise de J.K ROWLING, donc seulement l'histoire et le personnage de Louis est à moi._**

fantomeblanc : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! :D Hé bien la suite c'est maintenant, je sais je ne suis vraiment pas du tout régulière, je m'en veux pour ça, mais va falloir faire avec car je suis à l'internat et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre à jour sur ordi :/ ! Merci beaucoup encore, et bon troisième chapitre :) !

* * *

Chapitre 3: Boutiques, bal et discussions

Tous les élèves de Poudlard eurent la même pensée en se levant ce matin.  
Le Bal  
Certains étaient enchantés, d'autres désespéraient d'y aller accompagnés.  
Hermione et Ginny descendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle. Elles avaient toutes deux revêtu un jean, un t-shirt à manche longue, et une veste. Prenant place à table, elles commencèrent à manger. Toutes les filles se levaient tôt le samedi matin, c'était une priorité, car elles attendaient toutes impatiemment le Chicaneur accompagné du supplément dont s'occupait Parvati et Lavande. Tous les hiboux débarquèrent en tournoyant au-dessus de leurs têtes, portant le fameux supplément de cette semaine. Hermione pesta en voyant que Drago Malefoy était encore premier dans le classement des MBG. Mais elle songea à cette après- midi : elle ferait une réunion de filles avec Ginny, rien que toutes les deux, comme elles le faisaient il y a longtemps, oui... longtemps…  
« Salut Hermione ! Dirent Fred et Georges en chœur.  
- Salut les jumeaux, est-ce que vous avez vu Ron et Harry?  
- Oui, ils se réveillent, tu les connais…  
- Oui bien sûr. » Répondit Hermione en souriant.  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent 10 minutes après les jumeaux. Hermione reprit un bol de chocolat en parlant avec ses deux meilleurs amis, discutant du bal. Ron et Hermione essayèrent de soutirer des infos à Harry et Cho, mais au grand désespoir des élèves, les préfets-en-chefs ne donnèrent aucun détail sur le bal.  
« Alors Ron, t'y vas avec qui?  
- Euhmm... Une sixième année pas trop mal m'a demandé, alors... répondit le roux avec une tête qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait des Serpentard.  
- Pareil pour moi. Mais c'est une septième année. Dit le survivant avec le même air. Et toi Herm' ?  
- Bah moi les gars, j'y vais avec quelqu'un, qui, jusqu'à ce soir je nommerai « Invité Mystère ». Seul Ginny sera au courant cette après-midi.  
- Mione allé on est tes confidents !  
- Non, non ! Et Ron, pas besoin de faire les yeux doux car je ne te le dirai pas. »  
Ron et Harry grognèrent de frustration.

Côté Serpentard...  
« Alors môsieur le tombeur, t'y vas avec qui ? Demanda un black à un blond.  
- Je te ne le dirai pas ! Tu verras ce soir, répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin, et toi vieux ?  
- Moi je te le dirai pas non plus, si tu veux jouer à ça. Te connaissant, malgré que ce soit une Gryffondor, elle doit être sacrément bien foutue !  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir. » Répondit Malefoy avec un air songeur.  
Blaise était un des seuls amis de Drago car on ne pouvait pas dire que Crabbe et Goyle étaient vraiment les amis du beau blond. Mais Blaise, lui, était intelligent, sympa et très compréhensif, et comprenait Drago car il avait eu la même enfance. Enfance qui d'ailleurs, était un sujet tabou entre les deux compères.

La matinée passa, Hermione était partie manger avant la virée entre copines avec Gin'. En chemin elle rencontra Malefoy.  
« Alors prêt pour ce soir Malefoy ?  
- Bien sûr, je vais d'ailleurs, cette après-midi essayer des costumes avec Blaise.  
- Bien, bien...  
- Oui, et toi tu es prête ? Rappelle-toi, tu dois être digne de moi.  
- Evidemment Malefoy, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire narquois. Je compte m'occuper de moi toute l'après-midi accompagnée de Ginny.  
- Mmm... La soeur de la Belette... J'espère que ça suffira…  
- Malefoy ! Je te hais ! Répondit Hermione absolument furieuse. »  
Drago adorait lorsque sa belle Gryffi se transformait en lionne.  
« Je plaisantais Granger, ce que tu peux être susceptible parfois…  
- Oui, c'est ça, à ce soir Malefoy.  
- A ce soir ma belle lionne, murmura Drago sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Quoi ? Hermione se retourna choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, choquée et incrédule oui, mais furieuse, non.  
- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit. J'ai juste dit à ce soir.  
- Ah d'accord... »  
Elle continua d'avancer, toujours surprise mais contente intérieurement car elle avait très bien entendu ce qu'avait dit le beau Serpentard. Cependant elle se calma dès qu'elle vit Krum, et rougit.  
Elle rejoignit Ginny à la table des Gryffondor, mais elles déjeunèrent peu à cause de l'excitation qui les gagnait.

Elles se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard et commencèrent par Jacques Cailloux. Elles se firent épiler à la manière moldue, les effets ne durant malheureusement que deux mois. Elles souffrirent ensemble sous le regard compatissant des esthéticiennes. Une fois cela finit, c'est vers un SPA qu'elles s'en allèrent, se faisant un hammam, gommage, massage. Puis, elles se firent appliquer un auto bronzant instantané pour dorer légèrement leur peau (enfin surtout pour Ginny). Elles payèrent et prirent la direction du salon de coiffure. Ginny se fit faire un chignon coiffé-décoiffé très moderne et très élaboré. Des mèches retombaient pour adoucir son visage. Quand à Hermione, elle se laissa aller entre les mains du coiffeur qui lui promettait des cheveux fabuleux.  
« Alors ma Mione, t'y vas avec qui à ce fameux bal ?  
- Drago Malefoy, il m'a demandé gentiment, et il essaie d'être sympa en ce moment. Et toi ? »  
Hermione ne lui confia pas ce que Drago avait laissé échapper ce midi, car elle trouvait que c'était son jardin secret.  
« Au départ j'aurais voulu y aller avec Louis, mais vu le thème on n'a pas pu. Donc j'y vais avec Blaise Zabini. Il est très gentil.  
- Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Moi aussi au début je devais y aller avec Viktor mais bon… »  
Le coiffeur annonça à Hermione qu'elle était prête. Alors la Gryffondor, se retourna face au miroir, et retint son souffle en voyant ses cheveux. Les deux jeunes filles furent estomaquées.  
« Bon dieu, c'est magnifique ! » pensèrent-elles en même temps.

Les cheveux d'Hermione d'habitude si désordonnés, épais et touffus, était désormais domptés. Ils formaient des vagues, et étaient ornés de fleurs blanches de-ci de-là, qui avaient reçu un sort anti-dessèchement, et un autre pour qu'ils tiennent dans les cheveux. Les mèches au niveau des tempes étaient tressées et se rejoignaient à l'arrière de la tête, tenues par une fleur bleue un peu plus grosse que les autres. C'était fabuleux, le coiffeur n'avait pas menti.  
Elles réglèrent la note, et Hermione entraîna Ginny du côté moldu.  
« Tu m'emmènes où Hermione ?  
- Du côté moldu, dans un bar à ongles.  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un bar à ongles, ce sont des esthéticiennes qui s'occupent de tes ongles et de ton maquillage pour pas très cher.  
- Ah d'accord. »  
Elles arrivèrent au fameux bar à ongles, et choisirent leur couleur pour les ongles et pour le maquillage. Les deux meilleures amies décidèrent d'une couleur pour tout. Ginny choisit le rose pâle avec des reflets rose bonbon, et Hermione un blanc nacré aux reflets bleu-violet. Après s'être fait maquillées, coiffées, et massées, elles étaient resplendissantes. Il ne restait plus que la robe d'Hermione car Ginny était venue chercher la sienne le week-end dernier. Elles se rendirent chez Pradel, un magasin moldu adapté aux sorciers. Il était très cher mais les parents d'Hermione étaient plutôt aisés. Elle fit plusieurs essayages et se décida sur une robe blanche, qui lui arrivait aux pieds: elle était resserrée au niveau de la taille et formait des plis sur le reste de sa longueur. Hermione acheta aussi une étoffe couleur bleu-violet qu'elle passa sur ses frêles épaules et des Louboutin blancs très simples, à la semelle rouge. Elle était vraiment magnifique, ressemblant à une fée. Elle paya la robe et rentra à Poudlard. Une fois dans leur chambre, elles remirent un peu de mascara, du gloss, enfilèrent et ajustèrent leurs robes. Elles étaient parfaites. Elles se rendirent alors jusqu'aux escaliers où, en bas, attendaient ces messieurs. Les Gryffondors étaient tous en « gentils » et tous les Serpentards en « méchants ».  
Ginny descendit les marches avant Hermione, qui était toujours cachée derrière le mur. Blaise dévora Ginny du regard.  
« Hé Blaise ferme la bouche, t'as l'air idiot! » Lui dit Drago.  
C'est alors qu'Hermione fit son entrée et elle se sentit rougir lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers elle en un seul mouvement.  
Et ce fut au tour de Blaise de faire remarquer à Drago qu'il ferait mieux de fermer la bouche car il paraissait idiot.  
Blaise et Drago étaient en costume noir avec pour seule couleur un nœud papillon rouge sang. Chacun prit sa cavalière par le bras et emprunta le chemin de la Grande Salle qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Comme l'avait décrit Cho, un côté était attribué pour les « gentils »: leur partie était principalement constituée de couleur blanche et argentée, faisant ressortir le côté très lumineux et pure, tandis que de l'autre, celui des « méchants », reflétait une atmosphère plus sombre, tout en rouge et noire et donnant ainsi un effet oppressant. Sur la demande d'Harry, de la musique moldue avait le rôle d'accompagnement musical. Les préfets furent chargés d'ouvrir le bal, ainsi Harry entraîna Cho sur la piste alors que la sono diffusait « First Love » d'Adele pour commencer la soirée…  
Harry et Cho se sentaient seuls au monde, rien qu'eux deux, et pendant toute la chanson ils se détaillèrent. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient beaucoup changés: Cho n'était plus cette fille pleurnicharde qu'il avait connu, et Harry avait les traits de plus en plus tirés à cause des épreuves traversées. Lorsque la musique finit, les amis du Survivant arrivèrent et coupèrent cet instant de bonheur exceptionnel, et empêchèrent le baiser qu'ils étaient prêts d'échanger. Les deux préfets-en-chefs rougirent et repartirent chacun de leur côté. Ginny était avec Blaise et avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle, et pour la première fois on vit le Serpentard perdre son impassibilité le temps d'une soirée. La rousse devait bien s'avouer qu'elle trouvait Blaise très mignon, gentil, beau, tandis que le black décelait en Ginny une très charmante créature. Louis avait quant à lui, invité la magnifique Astoria Greengrass, qui paraissait assez sympathique lorsqu'elle connaissait la personne à qui elle s'adressait. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et malgré ce que l'on pouvait dire, les Serpentards n'étaient pas si terribles. En ce qui concernait Drago et Hermione, le Serpentard avait attiré sa lionne jusqu'à la piste de danse où tous deux se déhanchaient sur « Hangover » de Flo Rida et Taio Cruz.

« Eh bien, qui aurait cru que je m'amuserais autant avec toi sur des musiques moldues !  
- Les musiques moldues sont les meilleures Malefoy !  
- Mais oui bien sûr ! »

La chanson finit par prendre fin, et repartit de plus belle sur une autre plus douce et calme. Tous les duos se dirigèrent sur la piste et les premiers sons de «Times Infinity » de Mexicolas retentirent. Il y eut quelques baisers échangés, puis la musique changea encore et encore, passant par Oasis, Sum 41, Flo Rida, Gusttavo Lima, et Jean-Roch, entre autres. La soirée continua et la Grande Salle se désemplit sur les coups d'une heure trente du matin.  
Alors qu'Harry était sur le point de s'endormir, un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, donna à manger au volatile et décrocha la lettre de sa patte. Une fois l'oiseau repu, Harry lut la missive :

Potter,  
RDV à la Salle sur Demande dans 10 minutes,  
il faut que tu saches certaines choses…

Zabini.

Harry savait que Blaise devait lui parler, mais de quel sujet, il n'en savait absolument rien. Il avait 10 minutes à peine pour se rendre dans la Pièce Va-et-Vient sans se faire choper par Rusard ou par un Professeur. Salle sur Demande, 1h50

« Alors Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Potter, il va tout d'abord falloir que tu me croies et que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout !  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Tu ne trouves pas que Krum est louche en ce moment ?  
- Si, un peu... mais pourquoi tu me parles de Viktor ?  
- Eh bien, promet-moi de ne pas faire d'esclandre, mais Krum... est un nouveau mangemort. Il a été recruté et nous l'avons su il y a une semaine par le père de Drago.  
- Mais quel intérêt tu trouves à me dire ça ?  
- Malefoy... Hermione... Tu verras plus tard, contente-toi d'y réfléchir et de me croire !  
- Bien Zabini, je réfléchirai à ça. Ron et moi le surveillerons. Tu crois qu'il faut séparer Krum et Hermione ?  
- Oui, je le pense. »  
Harry savait que Zabini n'était à Serpentard qu'à cause de son père mangemort, mais contrairement à lui, il ne voulait pas en devenir un. Alors le Survivant décida de lui faire confiance.  
« Bien, on le surveille chacun de notre côté. Nous referons une réunion de ce style-là plus tard.  
- C'est qu'il est organisé Pote Potter !  
- Je m'inquiète pour Hermione, qui est comme ma soeur, mais ça tu ne peux pas comprendre, alors ricane, ricane Zabini.  
- C'est ça... Allez à plus tard l'Elu. »  
Blaise claqua la porte et Harry se retrouva seul dans la Salle sur Demande. Il songea à ce que le Serpentard lui avait dit et réalisa qu'il n'avait effectivement pas tort. Krum passait moins de temps avec Mione ces dernier temps… Et il essayait un peu trop incessamment de se renseigner sur l'Ordre à son goût.

Le Survivant quitta la salle et se dit qu'il en parlerait dès demain avec Ron, mais qu'il ne préviendrait pas Hermione maintenant. Il était 2h10 passé... Tout le monde dormait.

Une semaine après la discussion avec Blaise Zabini, 3h du matin.

« Ron, réveille-toi !  
- Harry, ça fait une semaine qu'on se lève et qu'il n'y a rien, il est innocent ! Rend-toi à l'évidence, Zabini a menti ! Notre dieu vivant du Quidditch n'est pas un futur mangemort ! Bon, c'est déjà plus probable que Karkaroffaitt repris du service... mais pas Viktor Krum !  
- Ron ! Si tu ne viens pas... j'y vais tout seul. Au passage, je crois que Seamus a jeté des araignées sous ton lit à l'aide d'un sort… » Il ricana, fier de son mensonge, puis sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Ron tout seul, dans le dortoir.

Après quelques minutes, on entendit des bruits de pas sonores et Ron déboula depuis les escaliers et s'écria:  
« Attends-moi Harry ! » Le Survivant était assis dans le canapé or et rouge et était mort de rire. Ron s'arrêta devant lui.  
« Y'avait pas d'araignées hein ? »  
Harry le regarda, et lui fit non de la tête. Ron grogna, et ils sortirent de la salle commune sous la cape d'invisibilité. Arrivés devant la Salle-sur-demande, ils passèrent trois fois devant celle-ci en demandant où se trouvait Viktor Krum. Une entrée apparut. Toujours sous la cape, ils faufilèrent à l'intérieur en silence. Krum, dos à eux, n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Agenouillé et penché vers la cheminée, il discutait avec quelqu'un. Nos deux aventuriers s'approchèrent pour connaître l'identité de cette personne ainsi que pour mieux entendre.

« Oui c'est clair.  
- Tu captureras la Granger, je crois savoir que tu as réussi à la séduire.  
- Oui en effet, ses amis ne se doutent de rien.  
- Bien, bien... Je viendrais vous chercher à la Cabane Hurlante, dans deux semaines, à 00h00.  
- Oui maître Karkaroff.  
- Tu seras marqué à Noël si tout va bien. Mais tout va bien aller, n'est-ce pas Viktor ?  
- Bien sûr, ce sera un très beau cadeau. »

Les deux bulgares éclatèrent d'un rire gras et sans joie. Le rire des Mangemorts disait-on.

Ron et Harry, qui avait suivi l'échange entre les deux hommes, retenaient leur souffle et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la porte. Ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande, choqués.

La porte claqua, Viktor se retourna brusquement, peur d'être découvert. S'il l'était, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Alors pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive il lança le sort « Revelare Omnia Secreta », mais rien ne se produisit. Cependant il resta sur ses gardes, et coupa l'entretien avec son mentor. Sa nouvelle mission était de capturer la frisée, soit. Il ferait payer à cette Sang de Bourbe d'avoir souillée ses lèvres, et heureusement qu'elle était prude. Viktor se dit alors qu'il serait facile de s'emparer d'elle: elle était dingue de lui, et ses amis étaient subjugués par le joueur de Quidditch qu'il était et est encore.  
Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était que la porte qui avait claqué tout à l'heure s'était refermée non seulement sur le Survivant et son meilleur ami, mais aussi sur une autre personne qui avait dès lors toute connaissance de cette mission...

Mon fils,

Le seigneur a décidé d'écouter mes demandes.  
Le Lord Noir a décidé de capturer la Sang de Bourbe Granger, tu sais la meilleure amie du Survivant!  
N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

Tu seras enfin séparé de cette vermine. Dans deux semaines, tu peux y dire adieux.  
Tu dois ça à Viktor Krum.

L.M

Quand le Prince des Serpentards eut fini de lire la lettre venant de son père, il fut complètement paniqué, et terrorisé devant l'euphorie que la lettre de son géniteur lui avait envoyé suscitait. Alors il repensa au soir du bal quand ils avaient dansé, son sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui offrait parfois dans des couloirs lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, en souvenir de cette fameuse soirée. Il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant qu'il envisageait de changer de camps… Il admetta qu'il aurait dut se douter que Krum allait les rejoindre, il ne le sentait pas ce gas-là.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le chapitre _**3**_ :) Qu'en pensez vous ?

**_Pensez aux reviews svp, c'est important pour les auteurs !_**

Des hypothèses pour **la suite** ? :P


End file.
